El Viajero del Tiempo Son Goten
by VegettoSsj4
Summary: Que pasaria si Goten estuviera enamorado de Videl y si decidiera perdirle 3 deseos a shenglong. Y si uno de esos fuera ¿Viajar en el tiempo?


**El Viajero del tiempo Son Goten**

Los Hermanos Son estaban pescando como siempre lo hacían mientras el padre estaba entrenando el más pequeño estaba como siempre aburrido el añoraba el tiempo en el que entrenaba con su padre.

Así que se le ocurrió una idea conseguir las 7 bolas del dragón para pedirle un deseo a sheng-long el poder de tener casi la misma edad e inteligencia que su hermano mayor; Gohan. Y el poder de tener la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo además el pensó: Mi Oni-shan está enamorado de videl igual que yo…´´

Pero cambiara ya que viajare en el tiempo y impediré que se enamore de él .Ah Además él pensó que su tercer deseo fuera desbloquear sus habilidades ocultas lo que él no sabía que sería más fuerte que Gogeta Ssj 4.

Incluso con un poder similar al de Vegetto pero teniendo auto-control en sí mismo no como Broly. Pero una voz lo interrumpió era su hermano mayor Gohan que le decía que se tenía que ir con videl a cenar juntos y luego ir al cine con ella.

Goten se enojo un poco con eso y su ki empezó a elevarse el son mayor pensó que estaba enojado por no verlo y le dijo: Volveré pronto y su madre llamo a cenar Por lo que los dos son fueron corriendo a cenar.

Se hiso de noche así que Goten se escabulló a buscar las 7 esferas las junto en menos de 30 minutos Ya que su padre le había enseñado la técnica de la transportación instantánea y se fue a un bosque lo más lejos posible se fue a más de 100.000 km de su casa y lo invoco Dijo los deseos y sheng-long se los cumplió salió un joven adulto idéntico a Goku Todos sintieron el ki tremendo de El joven Adulto Goten viajo al pasado al donde Cell estaba peleando con Gohan se transformo en el súper saiyano nivel 2 su ki era mayor del que Gohan y cell juntos y destruyo a cell todos quedaron impactados pero el mas impresionado fue Goku ya que el guerrero que había derrotado a cell era idéntico a lo que dijo quien eres a lo que él dijo nunca dejes de entrenar padre. Adiós amigo mío Trunks

Pero antes de desaparecer se acerco a Mr. Satán y le dijo yo derrote a cell admítelo a lo que él dijo: Si claro y yo no soy tu maestro tuyo quien eres.

Cuida a videl mi amor mío y desapareció dirigiéndose a la saga de buu se acerco a inscribirse pero transformado el súper saiyano todos quedaron impresionados al ver a Goten joven adulto

Se acercaba al ring su batalla con spopovitch pero algo cambio en vez de que chibi Goten perdiera con Trunks le gano esta vez Goten era un año mayor que Trunks Finalmente le tocaba pelear contra spopovitch el estaba enojado con la paliza que le había dado a Videl Mr. Satán lo reconoció el mismo con que se había encontrado en los juegos de cell pero el ya había entendido el mensaje que él estaba enamorado de su hija Videl El estaba feliz de que su hija estuviera con un guerrero más fuerte que el Todos quedaron sorprendidos otra vez con lo fácil que derroto a spopovitch pero después de perder le robaron la energía Videl sentía un extraño apego al Joven Adulto Goten.

Gohan también lo reconoce y dijo: así que tú me ayudaste con cell a lo que el Joven Adulto dice que sí y le dijo que no se acerque a videl telepáticamente a lo que Gohan le respondió telepáticamente: Así que sabes que me gusta y ¿quién eres?

Soy Goten Hermano mío en mi tiempo Videl murió teníamos la mima edad así que viaje al pasado pero veo que es otro universo le mintió este a lo que Gohan le creyó

Pero el supremo kaiyoshin dijo vamos tenemos que seguirlos a lo que el joven adulto Goten dijo si claro un momento y se transformo en súper saiyano para seguirlos los siguieron durante treinta minutos cuando llegaron el se desconvirtió el tuvo el presentimiento que dabra sabía que ellos estaban ahí luego de que destruyeran a los dos ciervos de babidi cuando dabra le escupió a picolo y a krilin Goten y los convirtió en piedra elevo su ki pero sin convertirse en súper saiyano todos quedaron sorprendidos realmente era el hijo de Goku.

Entraron habían 4 niveles hicieron piedra papel o tijeras el primer ganador fue Vegeta el segundo Goku el tercero Gohan y el ultimo nuestro joven adulto Goten. Vegeta gano rápidamente y Goku igual Gohan se tardo un poco pero gano finalmente llego el turno de nuestro Goten se enfrento contra dabra la pelea estaba pareja pero recordó que el convirtió en piedra a sus dos amigos lo que lo enfureció así que paso al siguiente nivel a lo que dabra se retiro no por miedo si no porque ya había encontrado a un rival para Goku su rival lo llamaba Kakarotto.

A Vegeta le vino un dolor de cabeza fuerte se tiro al piso se transformo en súper saiyano finalmente cedió ante Babidi se levanto y sonrió todos quedaron atónitos al volver al escenario de las artes marciales vegeta lo único que quería era pelear con Kakarotto así que destruyo ¼ del estadio por lo que Goku le pidió a babidi que lo transportaran a un lugar seguro para pelear con Vegeta. Así que llegaron a una zona rocosa (Solo Vegeta y Goku) (Al Goten grande le diré solo Goten y al pequeño )

: Hey tú te pareces a papá solo que con un traje diferente

(Goten tenía un traje parecido al de Vegetto solo que tenia la polera blanca y la de afuera negra)

Goten: Ehhhh si somos parecidos jejejeje eres muy fuerte algún día te gustaría venir a entrenar

: Claro no me la perdería por nada del mundo

Goku y Vegeta seguían peleando tenían sus trajes todo rotos solo le quedaban los pantalones

Mr. Satán se acerco a Goten y le dijo así que te gusta mi hija bueno sigamos con el torneo le susurro y le dijo a todos el torneo continuara todos se tuvieron que quedar la final fue sorprendente Goten vs Gohan le tiro un KameHameHa y Goten Un KameHameHa Full Power todos estaban atónitos Goten iba perdiendo pero Goten sabía si perdía Videl no lo iba a querer así que se transformo en súper saiyano nivel 2 y le llego todo el impacto de lleno a Gohan que quedo moribundo afuera de la plataforma luego Goten le dio una semilla Zenzu y Gohan se recupero (Todos sabemos que las semillas Zenzu son infaltables en una pelea xD)

Luego siguió la pelea Mr. Satán contra Goten le tiro una ráfaga de Aire y el ganador fue Goten Mr. Satán admitió su derrota así que el nuevo sucesor fue Goten. Nuestro protagonista (Goten) fue a su camerino y al entrar recibió un beso de Videl y cerró su camerino estuvieron hablando de porque lo beso así a lo que Videl respondió: No sé lo que me paso entre a tu camerino y te vi entrar y me dieron esas ganas

Goten Suspiro y dijo que estará pasando con Vegeta y mi padre Videl dijo: ¡QUE EL SEÑOR GOKU ES TU PADRE! Goten: Si claro ¿Gohan no te lo dijo?

Sigamos con Goku y Vegeta estaban dando muchísimo poder para buu así que tardaba una hora para que despertara

Volvamos con Gohan que pasara con Videl dijo que fue a su camerino y no ha vuelto será que… Oh no Buu está a punto de despertar le diré al supremo kaiyoshin para que nos vayamos pronto a la base de babidi y así fue todos fueron menos videl y Trunks

Había pasado una hora y buu despertó asesino a Dabra Gohan peleo con buu y buu lo dejo moribundo Goten apareció en súper saiyano y buu también lo dejo moribundo (en esta historia hay 2 espadas Z)

Kaiyoshin le dijo a Kibito que los llevara a las espadas legendarias el dijo: ¡QUE LAS LEGENDARIAS ESPADAS LAS QUE NINGUN KAIYOSHIN NO HA PODIDO SACARLA NUNCA!

Kaiyoshin: claro ellos podrían no viste sus poderes durante el torneo y su poder de ahora incrementa cuando están al borde de la muerte.

Kibito: está bien pero no irán con esa ropa y les puso ropa de kaiyoshin

Ellos despertaron Goten: Ah mi cabeza que pasa donde estoy Gohan, Gohan, Gohan despierta hermano Ah? Dijo Gohan que también le dolía la cabeza Donde estamos este es tu planeta kaiyoshin le dijo Gohan a kaiyoshin a lo que este dijo: si claro

Kaiyoshin: quiero que saquen esas dos espadas según la leyenda nadie la ha podido sacar ni siquiera la han movido de ahí Ok Dijo Goten pero recordó la batalla con buu y le dio una ira incontrolable a este paso llegaría al saiyano 4 (Claro nuestro Goten le está creciendo la cola pero por el momento llegara al saiyano nivel 3) Saco la espada con un poco de fuerza en cambio a Gohan le costó un poco después estuvieron entrenando después de tres días las espadas se rompieron y apareció un anciano era el antiguo kaiyoshin

Mientras tanto en el templo de kamisama Goku les dijo que Goten Y Gohan Habían muerto contra buu (Todos sabían el secreto de Goten era del futuro) Videl estaba devastada lo mismo que mil Bulma estaba también devastada por la muerte de su amado Vegeta él era malo por fuera pero el tenia un corazón bondadoso por dentro él se sacrifico en vano.


End file.
